chuckles_games_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Brother 3
Big Brother 3 is the third series of CGS Big Brother. The season started on 18 March 2018. 12 housemates entered the house on Day 1. They will be put in two Teams, Team Chuckle (the Red Team) and Team King (the Blue Team). Jess Heart (ChuckleGaming) will come back and host for the 3rd time in a row. Heart will be joined by a new co host, Callum Lee (Kingpokemon8). Production Logo -''' The logo was revealed on 8th March 2018, in the shape of a house, one side red, and the other blue. '''Cast - The 12 housemates were revealed from 1st March 2018 to the 4th March 2018. House - The house has yet to be revealed. Housemates Session Summary Week 1 - 18th March 2018 - On Day 1, 12 housemates entered the house. They were put in teams, selected by random order. On Day 2, the Head of Household competition took place. The Trip It competition took place, which Nathan ended up winning. As Nathan is on Team Chuckle, the whole of Team Chuckle was immune that week. As HOH, Nathan nominated Daniel and Joey for eviction. The Power of Veto competition was Simon Says. Zach won the veto, and saved Daniel from eviction. The Head of Household, Nathan, put George on the block as a replacement. By a vote of 3-2, Joey was evicted from the Big Brother House. Week 2 - 23rd March 2018 - On Day 7, Keisha won the Head of Household, and nominated Anastasija and Ninja for eviction, claiming that Anastasija is the pawn. Keisha was also given the power to make someone wear a noob costume. Keisha selected Nathan, and Nathan was dressed as a noob for the week and locked up in a cage for the whole season. Tao won the veto competition and saved Anastasija. Keisha put up Daniel in her place. Daniel was later evicted by a vote of 4-2. Week 3 - 24th March 2018 - On Day 14, the Head of Household competition took place. Nathan won the competition, with every single housemate with the exception of Emerald calling it a rig. However, there was 2 Head of Households, which Keisha was eligible to compete in. The winner of this competition was Zach. They nominated 2 people each. Nathan chose Anastasija and George, and Zach chose Millie and Obito. As a result of Nathan's nominees, the whole house was shocked and told Nathan that he is untrustworthy and he was being sent home. Both sets of nominees participated in the Battle of the Block, which Anastasija and George won, meaning Nathan was dethroned as Head of Household. On Day 20, the veto competition took place, however just before Anastasija was removed. Zach won the Power of Veto, saving Obito from eviction. Zach put Nathan up in his place. By a vote of 4-0, which shocked the houseguests, as Emerald had blindsided him, Nathan was evicted from the Big Brother house. Week 4 - 25th March 2018 - On Day 20, Big Brother announced that the team twist was over. Big Brother also announced the comeback poll that the public must vote on and that the jury phase had arrived. Anastasija was also eligible to be voted. Joey returned to the Big Brother hoouse on Day 21. On the same day, the Head of Household also took place. The competition was called Run, and Keisha won the power for the second time. She nominated Joey and Ninja, with the objective of saving Ninja with the veto, nominating Millie as a pawn and sending Joey out of the house again. In the FF a Friend veto, Keisha managed to pull off a win, leaving her in full power of that week. She put her plan into action, saved Ninja from eviction and put Millie up as a pawn to send Joey packing. Keisha made the statement that she hoped for a tie to evict Joey. This wish came true and Joey was evicted by Keisha. Joey is the first member of the jury. Week 5 - 31st March 2018 - Right after Joey's eviction, Zach won the Head of Household and nominated Emerald and Ninja for eviction. Later on in the week, Zach won the power of veto and decided to take Ninja off the block. Keisha was then backstabbed and put up on the block, with Zach claiming that if Keisha doesn't get out soon, Keisha will win the whole show. In a shock vote of 2-1, Keisha was then evicted from the Big Brother house and became the 2nd jury member. Week 6 - 7th April 2018 - George won his first Head of Household of the summer and nominated Zach and Emerald for eviction. Then, Obito won the Power of Veto. With the Power of Veto, he decided to save Emerald from eviction. George decided to put up Tao as her replacement, putting Tao up as a pawn to get Zach out after backstabbing Keisha. In a unanimous vote of 3-0, Zach was evicted from the Big Brother house and became the 3rd member of the jury. Then, it was announced that Ninja was ejected after not turning up to any of the sessions. Following this announcement, the housemates agreed on sending Keisha back into the house, and Keisha returned to the Big Brother house. So, Zach became the 2nd juror, and the audience decided to let Ninja be the third juror. Week 7 - 9th April 2018 - Soon after Keisha's return, Obito won the Truss Climb Head of Household, and decided to nominate George & Keisha for eviction. Keisha was later seen screaming at Obito and Millie and giving Obito the middle finger. Then, George won the Power of Veto, and decided to save himself from eviction. He begged for Emerald to be up in his place (as at the time, Emerald was not at the session so the vote couldn't tie as Obito was planning for if Emerald was put up). Tao was then put up. Then, the vote tied and Obito backstabbed Keisha and voted to evict her. Week 8 - 9th April 2018 - After this, George won his 2nd consecutive Head of Household win and decided to nominate Obito and Millie (after backstabbing him and Keisha). Then, George won the Power of Veto and decided to discard and in a unanimous vote of 2-0, Obito was then evicted from the Big Brother house. Week 9 (the final) - 13th April 2018 - After a month's hard work, the finale came. Then, Emerald won the final Head of Household after it came down to a tie breaker of her and Millie. She decided to evict Tao as she was inactive all season long, and George as a target because she would not win against him. Then, by a close vote of 4-3, Emerald won Big Brother 3!